


Love is a two way street

by Pearlislove



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: Sol Bergstein loves Robert HansonSol Bergstein love Frankie BergsteinSol's love is two way street, but he can only go in one direction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My dream G&F shipping would be a big Poly pile with Grace/Frankie/Sol/Robert.
> 
> So basically this fanfic is about Sol Bergstein being Poly and just exploring everyone's feelinfs about eachother and mostly Sol & Grace feelings about Frankie!

There's an Earthquake. An actual, real, dangerous earthquake. Not just little tremors, but big quakes that throw things to the ground.

Frankie squeeze her eyes shut tight, trying to pretend it's all a nightmare. Her hands press against her ears and she hopes, she hopes, that soon enough she'll wake up and all will be fine.

The nightstand next to her fall over, the glass lamp on top of it shattering into a million pieces around her bare hands and feet.The pieces are sharp, cutting up her hands and feet as she crawled across them on her way out into the middle of the room. The tremors are stronger, there, but the amount of things that could fall down on her are fewer and for a few moments, it feels safer.

"Sol!"

She calls out without thinking, and the moment after she realizes her mistake. There was no Sol, not for her. 

Another name burns on her lips, but she holds it in this time. That name wasn't hers to claim, either, because it had been claimed by someone else. Snatched away and leaving her sitting in the sand without a meaning to her existence no more.

Frankie was all alone.

* * *

Grace awoke with a starle, the tremors running through the bed beneath her enough to send her entire being into a frenzy.

She jumps out of the bed faster than should be possible, only to be left standing on the vibrating wooden floors and looking around Nick's bedroom with panic in her eyes. After a few moments, she finally understand she's not at the beach house anymore.

"Grace? Are you okay?" A warm hand touch her shoulder, and when she turn around Nick's concerned gaze meet hers. "It's okay, baby. It's just an earthquake." The alarm clock on the nightstand behind them falls off the edge with a loud crash, and Nick bite his lip. "Okay, it's a serious Earthquake. We should probably go to the basement." He suggest, gently steering her towards the door.

Grace follows willingly, but meanwhile her brain is working double-time trying to figure out what it is that feels so wrong, what it is she is so sure she has forgotten...until it suddenly hit her and she nearly scream. "Frankie!"

The look that Nick gives her is strange, and sad. "Cuckoo can handle herself" He says, and his voice lack all the humour he normally dedicate to his wife's clingy roommate.

"She's a seismophobe" Grace tries, even though she doesn't know what she expects Nick to say or do. "Earthquakes terrify her."

Nick just sigh. "We'll check in when it's over" He squeeze her hand, silently continuing to lead her on down the stairs towards the basement.

Grace just nod.

There is nothing she can do.

* * *

"Sol hurry!" Robert nearly scream, impatiently gesturing towards the door to the cellar. Normally, he did not care much about the catastrophes that has been such a natural part of life after living in California for so long, but these tremors were already knocking things over and he wasn't taking any chances.

"She's not answering!" Sol shake his phone uselessly, his heart racing as he failed to get an answer from Frankie's mobile phone.

He had tried very hard to give Frankie more space, because he knew she needed it. He had tried to give her time to heal and be herself without him. But that didn't mean he would abandon her, and after assuring that Buddha and Coyote had both found shelter, he'd called her phone. 

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it!" Robert doesn't mean to be harsh - he know Frankie is a class A seismophobe, and he knew that meant his partner worried about her wellbeing more than one should for their ex wifes.

At least, he told himself it was about the seismophobia.

"But" Sol feels torn, shifting his gaze from the phone to the trembling landscape outside their windows, flinching as their fruit bowl slid off the table, spreading apples and oranges everywhere. "Fine" He doesn't want to fold like that, wants to do something more, but knows it's all beyond his powers now.

The gods had thrown the dice, and he rolled with the punches.

Robert sigh once more, laying a hand on his husbands shoulders. "We'll drive over there when it's over" He promises, knowing it will do little to comfort but being out of other options to offer.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie doesn't know how long she lies curled up on the floor, sticky blood coating her hands that she pressed against her face, before she ends up crawling into the bathroom and up in the bathtub.

The tremors weren't less noticeable, here, but it felt safer, and slipping down into the bottom of the porcelain bowl, she manages to drift into am uneasy sleep.

In sleep, she can forget she is facing her terrors all alone.

* * *

The Earthquake pass, and Grace doesn't let Nick get in a word edgewise before she's speeding off in his car, a single thought banging like a drum in her head.

_ FrankiefrankiefrankieFRANKIE _

It takes her exactly fifteen slow minutes and forty-three agonizing seconds from Nick's big flat to the house by the beach, and when she arrive she finds she is not alone.

Sol is standing by the door, staring at the solid wooden wall with his big puppy eyes.

"Sol?" She jumps out of the car, approaching him with the house keys. Frankie had never thought to ask for them back, and now more than ever she was glad she kept them.

"Grace" He look at her with even bigger eyes than he did the door, obviously surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on Frankie. She's a seismophobe." She tells him the truth, knowing very well that you hardly needed two brain cells to understand that.

There's a tense silence between them, moments passing as they glanced at each other out of the corner of their ears, something unidentifiable growing between them until finally, both spoke simultaneously.

"I thought you'd be with Nick"

"I thought you'd be with Robert"

They stare each other in the eyes. Despite their fears, they wasted time as they try to decipher what the other person's eyes saying. Red flashes colour their cheeks and when after many minutes, the starring ends, they know something has been uncovered.

Grace put the key in the lock and and twist it till she hear the click, breathing out as she knows they can enter.

"Ladies first" Sol hold up the door for Grace, biting his lip until it bleeds so he won't scream Frankie's name in fear and worry. The calm is all a facade, and his scattered mind is working double trying to deal with the catastrophic thoughts about Frankie and the undefinable  _ something  _ in Grace eyes.

"Thank you" Grave swallow's roughly and enter, immediately hearing the crunching of porcelain and glass as she step upon a bowl that has slid off the bureau, shattering into a million pieces upon impact with the floor.

"It's okay. I'm glad not to be doing this alone" Sol admitted, still vividly remembering the last time he dealt with Frankie after a proper earthquake. It had been just the two of them, and it had taken days for her to recover.

They walk further into the house under silence, surveying the damages that shows everywhere. It seems nearly anything that wasn't nailed down had been knocked over, much of it breaking or becoming damaged in the process. Furthermore, the quake had upset the already high-rising sea, water and sand leaking in from the open doors leading out to the patio.

Finally, Grace is the one who break the silence. "Where do you think Frankie might be?" She ask Sol. "I...I've never been with her through a real earthquake." She almost want to ask if he has, but knows that it is silly. He stayed with her for forty years, and it being California, at some point he must have.

"It's a bad time all around. That's why I came running over here." Sol commented, gently bending over and picking up a framed picture of Buddha, Alice and Faith and placing it back on the table. The happy family smiled through the broken glass. "She can seriously harm herself when she get into a panic."

"Then we should try to find her soon" Grace snapped, a new surge of worry gripping her as she realized the house was deathly quiet when neither of them were speaking.

Sol blinked, pulled out of his head as he too recognized the silence that reigned around them, and he followed her up the steps towards the studio. "Frankie! Are you in here?" He knocks on the door, but there is no answer. Silence continues to claim the house as they wait, hoping her reaction might just be delayed.

Moments passed, and no one answered. 

"I'm going in!" Grace couldn't bear it. She knew for sure something was terribly wrong, and unlike Sol she knew how to get what she wanted.

She push the door open and rush straight in, completely blind to everything around her as she look for what she wants to see the most: Frankie's grey curls, the drawn out face and the ridiculous jewelry she always wore. She want her  _ best friend  _ to be there with her and then, when she is, maybe, maybe they can discuss the fact that she came for her quicker than she ever would have done for Nick, had the situation been reversed.

"Grace!" Sol comes running after her a moment later, but unlike her his vision is wide open to all that is happening and he hear the crunching of glass as he run around, sees the drying velvet on the floor that leave pink stains on Grace white sneakers.

He sees the catastrophe in its entirety,while she see only the bits and pieces.

"Grace please!"

He call again, desperate, and so she stops. Her head snaps back and she glares at him. 

" _ What _ ?!" She is angry, upset and unsettled that Frankie was yet to be seen. But she is still listening, still present enough to know that Sol cared for Frankie just as much as she did.

Not even Robert could beat those feelings out of him.

"There's...there's blood." He's not sure quite how he manages not to lose it, but points a shaking finger to the drying red on the old floor boards, following the thick trail until he sees it disappear in under the bathroom door.

Someone was bleeding.

Bleeding all the way into the only room where they had yet to look for Frankie, for the woman they loved.

Grace throws herself at the door as though it's a living person and it's physically hurt Frankie. She rips it open, wishing she owned the power to tear it off its hinges and throw it across the room, but instead she let it crash against the wall and run inside.

Sol follows, overloaded with sensory input and hyper aware of the crunching of glass and the tingling of porcelain by their feet and the smell of copper form the drying blood and he's not sure he can take this, can take meeting Frankie in the state she is bound to be in.

He's seen bad, he's seen worse, but only once of twice has he seen catastrophical.

Neither time had been good for either of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Things are getting exciting now...

Grace scream rips through the room before Sol makes it to the bathroom, and a moment later he is holding her as tight as he can because she has run straight back into his arms. Her nails scratch his skin and there is an undeniable sense of terror as she cling to him. 

"She...she is in the bathtub. There's blood, Sol. Blood" Grace doesn't know how she is still standing, much less articulate enough to explain what she's seen, but somehow she gets the words out.

A second later, she is being thrown down on the couch as Sol rush in to look for Frankie himself. His aim is slightly off and she hit the edge of the sofa, pain shooting through her shoulder, but it doesn't much matter. 

Frankie was all that mattered.

Sol stands in the bathroom, peeking around the curtain to see the woman he loved curled up at the bottom of the bathtub, red velvet smeared across the white porcelain. He feels the panic coming up through his body like water from a well, but quell it just as quickly, knowing Frankie would not want to see him that way.

He looks away, breathing deeply and thinking of Frankie's soft hands on his skin, and then he turn back and look at the situation with more calm. Not panicking, the first thing he sees is the slow moving of her chest, gently informing him that she was still alive despite the blood that surrounded her. Next, he sees the cuts on her hands and feet and head, finally finding the source of all the blood.

"Oh Frankie. Why do you have to scare me like this?" He sigh, bending down to pick up the frail body of the woman he had called his wife for forty years.

He never wanted to stop calling her his wife, but in the end it was to either lose her or lose Robert, and a choice was made. A choice he couldn't regret.

He cradle her tight, and he goes back out to meet Grace, who stood up the moment she saw him.

"Frankie!" She rush to his side, a shaking hand cradling Frankie's limp one as she walk with Sol to the cars outside. "I shouldn't have listened to Nick. I should have been here." She laments tearfully as they walk.

Her heart is breaking, and she feels so horribly afraid that she wonders why she ever married Nick when she knew she would never, ever feel this way if it was him that lay in Sol's arms.

"It's my fault too. I should never have listened to Robert. I know her so much better than that." Sol joins in the lament, his heart swelling with worry and care for a woman he had claimed for the last two years meant nothing to him any more. 

"We both made mistakes" Grace tried to be kind but the sharp remark cut through the air as she fail to keep it back and she unlock the door, giving him a questioning look. "Can you drive? I would but…" She swallows hard. She is responsible enough to know her hands are shaking worse that Frankie's smoothie mixer and that she won't be able to summon the focus needed with Frankie lying passed out in back.

Sol bit his lip hard, but agree without protest. Frankie is not moving in the slightest in his arms and he worries, not wanting to waste time on arguing. "Jump in. I'll place her in your lap." He ordered, carefully putting Frankie down when Grace did as he asked, her fingers burying in the other woman's gray curls as her head landed in her lap.

Their eyes meet, and they can read each other's secrets like ads in the newspaper, but the truth they see is scary, and they prefer to look away and pretend it was never there in the first place.

Sol gets behind the wheel and drive, no questions asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"What if she dies" 

Grace sits hunched over, her head rested in her hands with her elbows on her knees. Her back aches and it's been an eternity since Frankie was taken away from them, but there is still no news. 

In the car to the hospital, Frankie had stirred several times, but not once woken up. Now she had been taken out of their hands and wheeled off to god knew where, perhaps never to be seen again. 

"She won't" 

Sol answers with confidence, but swallows hard. A thunderstorm of thoughts and emotions is swirling around in his mind, and the only thought that comes out of it all is that  _ they've been through too much to go down like this. _ "She can't. Not after everything we made it through."

Grace looks at him, her face a mask of worry. "She used to end up in hospital a lot, even when we were younger. I remember." She commented, recalling the constant accidents and hiccups she'd hear about from Robert - even before they bought a house together, and she started seeing it all first hand, Frankie had seemed a troubled person.

Sol nodded. "Always. With her asthma and her allergies and the babies…" He trail off, a shiver running down his spine as he thought about their failed attempts at building a family before Coyote and Budd. "It never was easy, for the two of us. But we made it work."

  
  


"She's allergic? To what?" Grace asks, partly out of curiosity - she knew of the asthma but not any allergy - and partly to distract from the last part of what he said.

She knew of the miscarriages, had been there for some of it and Frankie had ended up telling her the rest late one night. The horrors she had seen and heard of were not worth repeating.

"Lots of things, actually. Antibiotics, and some nuts, among other things. Most of it is very mild, but it can trigger her asthma by mistake. That's usually when it get bad." 

Grace is about to respond to this statement, but at that moment, a nurse steps into the waiting room, and all else seem to fade away.

"Francesca Bergstein?" The young nurse asked, immediately spotting and older couple rising from their chairs. She smiled kindly. "Friends or family?" She questioned curiously.

"Family"

They say it simultaneously, not even looking at each other as they were in touching agreement on what Frankie qualified as. 

The nurse nodded. "How lovely" She comments slowly.

Grace follows her every word, angered as she does not cut to the chase. She want to scream and stomp her feet and demand the information  _ now _ , but Sol's arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her close in an attempt to comfort, and her fighting fire drain just as quick. Instead, she lean on him, suddenly exhausted and too tired to fight.

Finally, the nurse delivers the actual information. "Well, I am happy to tell you your relative is doing well all together. She got a number of cuts of her hands and feet, and we did have to extract quite some glass and porcelain when we cleaned them, but they did not look too bad. The wound on her head was not too bad, either, however we suspect she has a concussion and we're still montering her breathing as it was laboured when you got her here and she has asthma."

Sol nod. "Can we go see her?" He asks, holding on tighter to Grace in a vain attempt to help his own anxieties.

The nurse smiled a smile that scared more than comforted. "For a little while, yes, but she is currently asleep so you will not be able to talk to her."

Grace bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. "It's good enough" She lied. She wanted to talk to her and hug her and the fact that she was still not awake made her skin crawl, but she could not protest it.

She glances up at Sol, and can tell he probably feels as upset as her, his eyebrows drawn together and his dark eyes filled with sorrow. Gently, she reached up to pat his hand, hoping to comfort him. She was not a very emotional person, but Sol had supported her a lot so far, and the least she could do was try to support him back.

Sol had never seen eye to eye, not really, not truly, but if it was one thing on this earth that could make them come together, it would be Frankie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to M, you deserve the world!

"What if she dies?" Sol whispers it so quietly Grace barely hear it, hardly reflecting on the fact that this was the same statement he had denied not too much before.

She grabs onto his hand, and squeeze it hard. "No. No, it's not going to happen. You said it yourself… we've seen her through too much for it to end like this." 

She leads Sol on forward, keep them going walking down the corridors until they stand before the doorway to Frankie's room, almost frozen as they stared around the corner at the tiny woman laying in the bed.

"Frankie" Grace voice crack and her eyes are wet. She doesn't care.

"Baby!" Sol can't restrain himself. He walks right in, sitting down on the chair by her side and stroking her hair. "I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have left you to do this on your own."

Grace joins him soon enough. She sits down on the other chair at the other side of the bed, combing through hair half of Frankie's frazzled gray hair. "I should have gone to you straight away. I knew you needed someone to be there."

For a few minutes, they sit there in silence and play with their allotted half of their best friend 's hair. 

"I love her" 

Finally, Grace breaks the stifling silence. She does so with a confession, so strong and sure that it shocks Spl to his very core.

He look up, staring straight into her heaven's blue eyes, amd the only words he can think to say are. "Do you really?'

Sol's questioning land like a battle axe uåon Grace's open wound. She flinch, recoiling from the pain, but then she nodes. "I do. I love Frankie and...and I'm not sure why I ever thought I didn't but…" She reached down to her hand, pulling off her wedding rings and depositing them in her pocket. "This ends now"

Sol watched the scene unfold, impressed by her courage. "I've been waiting for this" And he would have smiled if it wasn't so tragic to watch Grace announce her five-month marriage to be over. "Frankie needs you. She loves you. She may not know quite how to express it, but she looks at you like she used to look at me and it's the beautifulest smile I know" He tells Grace, stroking Frankie's head as she continue to sleep, unaware of what was being said above her head.

Grace nod. "I'll look after your baby" she smile a little as she used the same pet name that Sol had. "She will have a good home with me."

Sol smile too. The nickname sound just as sweet on Grace lips, and he knows he is doing the right thing. "Good, because I love her" He lift her hand, holding it tight and kissing it. "I love her so much"

"Used to, anyway" It's mean but it's also right and Grace isn't sure if she should feel remorseful when she sees the look on Sol's face.

"Still do" He says, and he knows he should not reveal this fact but he does anyway because he cannot bear the sound of the words Grace speak. The sound of _used to_.

Grace looks up, surprised and shocked at the way he speaks, and she wonders how things went so wrong. "But..but you and Robert" She tries to make sense of it, but the words doesn't register and her entire mind that was a big jumble of thoughts and feelings before kick up an extra gear. "How?"

Sol hear her questions, feel her confusion and duck his head. "I love Robert too He says adamantly, standing up for the love that he had sacrificed everything for.

The love, for which he abandoned his wife.

"You love them both...as…as in love, love?" She looks at him, uncomprehending. She can see in the dark of his eyes that he means it, but she can not comprehend it. Grace barely knew what love was in the first place, much less how to love two people equally strong. Strong enough that you would want to marry them.

Then, she looks at her ringer finger, and she thinks of Nick. It itch and hurt in her heart and she thinks maybe, maybe she does after all.

"Yes" He leans back, surprised and relieved by Grace relatively minimalist reaction to a large secret. "I love them both."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For M as always! Short one, but the next'll be longer.

"Nick!" 

Robert meets his ex-wife's new man in the door to the hospital, and he can't help but wonder if Grace had dumped him as quick as Sol had, too worried to hang around when Frankie could be in danger.

"Did you hear about Frankie?" Nick asks, when he spot Robert too. He refrains from calling her "Cookie", unsure how well his little nick-name will go over with the older man who married her husband. "Apparently she didn't handle the earthquake well."

"Apparently" Robert agrees quietly as they walk through the hospital halls. "She cut her hands and feet, I heard. Lost a lot of blood, too. Did I miss anything?"

"Knocked her head, your husband said" He informed him gently, knocking his hand against the head.

Robert just nodes, walking a little faster in order to keep even steps with the younger man. Then, he sighs. "Sometimes I think Sol is still married to Frankie" He confess, thinking Nick might understand him when no one else did. "It's been better than two years ago but he just...can't let her go."

Nick laughs joylessly. "I feel similarly. All Grace talk about night and day is cooky. Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't have made her marry me. It's almost like I stole her" He bit his lip. He's being a lot more loose and open with Robert than he normally would, but he knew he if anyone would understand.

"Amen to that" Robert mutters. Then, he lean his head and look at Nock curiously. "Cooky?"

Nick smile. "It's my nickname for her. Because she's a bit...cooky?" He suggests, laughing. Laughing is what he always does, a fruitless attempt to keep the real feeling on the other side of the door. "I swear she doesn't have it all there."

Robert nodded. "Don't tell your wife. Or my husband" he advise, his lips forming into a forced smile as he sees his husband sitting down in front of him. "Sol!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To M & LilysPrincezna, love you and your comments! Sorry it took so long <3

Sol barely reacts, too emptied and tired to give Robert the attention he craved, but when he wraps his arm around him he gratefully leans on the smaller man. He smells the melon scent in Roberts hair, and he tries not to think of what he and Grace had told one another. 

It was forbidden thoughts they had voiced, and it would stay secret for as long as any of them could keep it hidden.

"You okay honey?" Nick smiles at his new bride, taking a seat next to her and pulling her close just like Robert. "Cuckoo will be just fine."

"Don't call her that" She push against his chest, pushing him away from her. In that moment, she doesn't like him.

Nick doesn't hesitate. He catches her left hand as it push hard against his ribs, and when he brings it up to his face, he sees he was right. The wedding rings he gave her not even year ago are missing, her left ring finger bare. "Where are your rings?"

Grace looks away, blushing and pulling away. "It's over, Nick" She says, and she can barely keep her voice from trembling.

"What?" He stares at her, shocked and hurt. Somehow, he knew it would come eventually - but foolishly, he had good that time would be in the future still. "Don't you fucking do this to me, Grace" He growl, angry and irritated as he stand up and lean over her. "I'll take your and your damn cuckoo for everything you got if you leave me!" He threatens, blind with rage and wanting to instill fear in Grace though he knew he could never do that. He wanted her to shake, and this was the only way he knew how.

"Hey! Leave my mum alone!" 

Brianna came into the waiting room, and the first thing she saw was her mother being threatened by her piece of shit husband. 

Seeing the way he was squaring his shoulders and threateningly loom over her, she did not hesitate to intervene.

Hearing the commotion, Robert was soon to follow, joining the two women as they stood up in front of Nick.

A moment ago, the two men had been on the same side, now they were up against eaxhother.

"Threatening to exploit the legal system is a bad idea, Nick" He advised, as calm and collected as he could manage. He was sure that the man, who he did not doubt genuinely loved Grace, ment his words, but at the moment he needed to back off.

In his mind, it felt all too familiar to the way Grace had thrown a seafood platter at him, stolen his chair with Ryan Gosling and demanded to be left the beach house. A natural reaction to something beyond his control.

"Fuck off" Brianna ordered. "Don't ever talk to my mum like that you piece of shit!"

At this point, Nick had lifted his hands up; defensive. "Fine! Have it your way!" He spat back. This marriage is over, and it is your fault!" He turned to walk to the door, but stopped before exiting. "I never should have asked you to marry em in the first place Grace Hanson. Take what you want. Just as I never have to see you again!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this fanfic! OMG, I can't even believe this...big thank to M for keeping me updating this so we actually reached the end!

And then he was gone, and so was everything Grace might've thought they had. She stood left behind in the ruins, staring at the closed door as her friends and family surrounded her, just as shocked and upset as she was.

But, in the back of her head, there was a part of her that told her to smile. To laugh and be happy, because finally, finally, she was free of it all. 

Free to do what she knew she should've done from the very beginning of everything

Not daring to think twice about it, she turn around on her heel and run down the closest corridor, the need to see Frankie again flowing through her veins like oxygen. It keeps her going, keeping her running despite the urge being battled by an exhausted longing to just drop down on her knees and cry.

But she won't cry, because for once in her life, she has no reason  _ to _ cry!

Sol watch as Grace run, and he knows without the shadow of a doubt where she us going. He wants to go, too, but can't. Roberts hands rests heavy on his wrist and Sol almost has to fight tears at the warm touch.

He should not cry, because this is what he picked, and he picked it because the sorrow for what he left behind could never outweigh the love he felt for what was waiting for him.

Almost never.

"Are you okay?" Robert look at his partner with worry written on his face, and though Sol want to ensure him, he can't.

"I need to go to the toilet" He excuse himself, pulling away from Roberts soft grip and setting off running down the corridor to follow Grace, currently not considering the fact that he would eventually have to defend his actions. 

At the moment, it did not matter.

* * *

When Sol finally arrived at Frankie's Hospital room, he could hear Grace talking inside.

"I left Nick, Frankie. I really did. For you" 

He peeks around the corner, and he can see her playing with Frankie's big grey curls.

"It will just be you, now. I'm an idiot for not coming around sooner but now here I am and  _ I love you  _ " She leans down, placing a kiss on Frankie's head, and Sol nearly scream as he see her head moving in reply to the gentle touch.

She's waking up, even though they'd been assured she'd be passed out for hours yet, and Sol knew he was not meant to witness this.

Whatever would happen next was not for him, and though it hurt he knew it was so. He had made his choice, once, and then twice, and now that choice didn't sit in the tiny hospital room anymore. 

Sol turn around, walking back down to the waiting room where Robert sat and anxiously awaited his return.

"Sol! Are you okay?" He jumps to his feet and rush forward, grabbing on to Sol as soon as he's close enough.

Sol looked down at Robert, and he saw the worry in his eyes. He felt the warm weight once more on his arm, but this time it didn't feel constricting. "I'm absolutely fine" He smiled, bending down to kiss Robert, because this was the future.

He had Robert, and Frankie had Grace.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments?


End file.
